


I drive your truck

by clexatrashforlife19



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Army, Art Therapist!Clarke, F/F, Gustus dies, PTSD, Soldier!Lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexatrashforlife19/pseuds/clexatrashforlife19
Summary: Lexa comes home from a bloody war and her father and sister convince her to try therapy. Clarke's a wounded soldier/art therapist for the VA hospitals.





	I drive your truck

Clutching at the dog tags that lay flat against her chest underneath her gray Army shirt, Lexa takes another shaky breath. With all of her strength, she stands. Shadow perks his head up at his owner as Nyko and Ryder stand and take a place beside Lexa for support. Three Malinois' follow closely beside and behind her as she takes the few steps to the bedroom beside hers. It takes a lot out of the bruised and broken body but the incapacitating pain in her heart hurts more. She snatches up the ring of keys off the nightstand, leaning on her cane, the one her father hand carved, for assistance. 

 

Agonizingly slow steps eventually carry her to the garage. The large rusted door groans and squeals as it lifts to expose the 1984 black Chevy pickup. Though the lights flicker at first, they eventually light up the entire space. Her hands tremble as she runs them down the square body; dust comes off and covers her finger tips. With a tug, the driver door swings open to reveal black leather interior as clean as the day she and Anya installed it.    
  
_ “Anya! Wait! I can’t carry this side as fast as you.” Lexa yelled to her older sister who was hastily walking backwards to the truck. _ __  
__  
_ “Lex, we have to get this installed before Gus gets home or else it won’t be a very good welcome home gift. Right?” Nodding, Lexa quickens her pace. _ __  
__  
_ “I missed him, An.” _ __  
__  
_ “I know squirt, I missed him too.” Synchronized grunts accompany a clash and clank as the front bench seat is placed into the cab. Lexa steps back to let Anya do her handy work with tightening the bolts before climbing in beside her. _ __  
__  
_ “I like it! It’s comfy and we can all fit. Will Gus take us for a ride when he gets home?” Looking up to her big sister, those brown eyes shine down at her. _ __  
__  
_ “You know he’ll do anything for you, squirt. As would I.” She replied, ruffling her brown curls. _ __  
__  
_ “What’s gonna happen when you leave with him?” Lexa had heard Anya talking to their parents about enlisting months ago but it wasn’t final until she received word that she’d be returning to base, for training, with their older brother Gustus. _ __  
__  
_ “It’ll be alright, you’ll be done school in a few years and then you can join us. I know it’s no use fighting you on this so I won’t even try.” The little sister nods in agreement. 12 years old may be young to know that she was going to enlist in the Army but when it’s something every member of the Woods family has done, they tend to be sucked into the vortex. Anya smiles at her sister, squeezing the side that her arm is wrapped around before scooting out of the cab. Their heads snap up at the sound of a car door shutting. _ __  
__  
_ “Gus!” They scream in unison before racing off to greet their brother. _ __  
  
Lexa can’t help but smile at the memory. They were together, they were happy. Gus had taken them for a ride after dinner and Lexa will always remember the soreness in her face from grinning so hard. Wiping away the lone tear that slides down her cheek, she holds onto the assist handle and lifts herself into the driver seat. Shaking hands gently grasp the worn leather of the steering wheel. 15 months he had been gone.15 months of therapy, physical and mental, nightmares, breakdowns and dark nights where Lexa didn’t think she could go any farther. Without her parents, Anya and the three boys staring up at her from the floor, Lexa wouldn’t be here today. She wouldn’t be sitting in the one place she refused to even allow in her sights since she returned home.    
  
“Hey Champ, how ya feeling today?” Wrinkled eyes, stiff posture and a worried look greets her as she looks to the passenger seat to find her father in his usual khakis and a dark green polo that matches his eyes. Retired Army General, Alexander Woods was an intense man; Alexander Woods, husband and father of three is the kindest man you’ll ever meet.    
  
“Honest answer? I’m in pain but I told them I’d make it to the VA hospital today. Anya told me to stop by with Ryder when she’s done PT.” Her father’s hand grips her shoulder.   
  
“You’re my daughter, you’re strong and those soldiers need you. Your sister needs you. You know they love the boys too so it’ll help even if it’s for a few hours. Right, Lex?” His eyes show the love and encouragement that she needed to start the truck.    
  
“Thanks dad. I’ll let you know when I’m coming home, alright?”  The older man nods before climbing out of the truck and allowing the boys to jump into the bed. She casts him a smile as the truck begins to move down the driveway. The way the engine rumbles seeps into her bones, her lungs take in the scent of diesel fuel, the radio hums quietly in the background. Lexa knew it had been too long since the truck had been driven but she couldn’t find the strength within herself to confront the additional pain of such a loss.    
  
_ “Staff Sergeant, Corporal, I have an assignment for you both.”  Anya and Lexa stand before their commanding officer in his office. “Please, sit.” He motions. They both sit quickly, removing their caps.  _ __  
__  
_ “This is a classified search and rescue mission. There is a missing platoon and I’m sorry to tell you this now but Sergeant First Class Woods is among the missing. First Lieutenant Griffin was the CO on this mission, he is also missing. They were sent out on a training mission and were told to report back two days later at first light but when they failed to report in the next day also, they sent a squad out to their location. Their gear was scattered across the encampment but not one of the 18 soldiers were there. After trying to track them over 10 klicks, they were told to return to base to regroup.” The soldiers could only sit there and listen to their CO tell them their brother and his platoon had been missing for a week before they were notified. Anya spoke first. _ __  
__  
_ “When do we leave, sir?” She didn’t allow her voice to shake as she asked but Lexa knew she was nervous of what they could find.  _ __  
__  
_ “Immediately. Grab your gear, MWD’s, and your best soldiers. I trust your squad can handle bringing these soldiers home safely?” Anya and Lexa stand, saluting their CO.  _ __  
__  
_ “Yes sir, we will bring them all home.”  Staff Sergeant Woods responds. _ __  
__  
_ “I will have someone waiting for you with the information. Dismissed.” They nod, replacing their caps on their heads and walk swiftly out of his office. Neither soldier speak a word until they’ve returned to the barracks.  _ __  
__  
_ “We’re going to find them, right An?” Lexa looked to her older sister.  _ __  
_ “Of course we are, Lex. We’re not coming back without them. Pack your bags, we have a long mission ahead of us.”  Anya began packing her essentials and geared up. She refused to allow her thoughts to linger on the situation her fellow brothers and sisters could be in.  _ __  
__  
_ The sisters met the rest of their squad by the landing strip. Lexa met the eyes of Private Reyes, Blake and Murphy and Private First Class Woods. Shadow and Ryder whined beside the Woods. They sensed the tension in the air, on edge and ready for a job to do.  _ __  
__  
_ “I expect that you’ve all been briefed on this mission?” Anya questioned, not waiting for a response. “Good. These are our people. Our mission is to bring everyone home safely.”  The Staff Sergeant was met with a “yes ma’am” from each soldier.  _ __  
__  
_ They were flown to the base their brother was stationed at before dropped off at the last known location of the squad. After days of tracking and nothing to show for their efforts, the squad began to doubt they’d find their fellow soldiers alive.  _ __  
__  
_ Lexa took watch that night, refusing to sleep when her mind could only picture her brother’s limp body among his brothers. Tomorrow they would move towards town in a last ditch effort to find a clue to where they could be.  _ __  
__  
_ “Flash,” Lexa heard called behind her. Shadow jerks his head around and begins wagging his tail at the familiar voice.  _ __  
__  
_ “Thunder.” She responded. Her cousin, Lincoln took his position beside her.  _ __  
__  
_ “We’ll find them, Lex.” _ __  
__  
_ “I know. I’m just scared of how we will find them.” Lincoln watches the way Lexa’s eyes constantly scan the forest and desert surrounding them. Instead of responding, he wraps his arm around her shoulders. The night wears on in silence, the pair chatting about holidays when they return home and their childhoods. At first light Anya makes an appearance at their post. Shadow perks up as Ryder settles in beside him, chewing on the bone they always share. _ __  
__  
_ “Clear?” _ __  
__  
_ “Clear. Town’s approx 3 klicks north west of here.” Lincoln informs his cousin, his eyes on a constant scan of the horizon. _ __  
__  
_ “We get in, we find them and we get the hell out of there.” Anya glances towards the two soldiers before turning on her heel and retreating back to their sleeping quarters. Lexa and Lincoln lock eyes with clenched jaws as the sun rises up over the mountains overlooking Pir Mohammad.  _ __  
  
As Lexa pulled into the parking space, she watched the boys in the rear view begin to bark excitedly and pace around. Taking in a deep breath, the soldier removes herself from the cab of the truck. Shadow jumps down once he sees his owner struggling to find her footing, his brothers following after.    
  
“Woods! Long time no see, bud!” Quint calls to Lexa as she enters the common room. The wounded soldier’s smiles shine bright as she walks over. Shadow stays glued to Lexa side but Nyko and Ryder take off after a swift commanding nod she gives them. Ryder found Anya immediately, sitting beside her. His tail thumped loudly against her chair. Nyko accepted the overwhelming love being handed out by familiar faces.    
  
“Finally you showed up, Lex! Getting worried you wouldn’t bring me my dog,” Anya quipped at the Corporal. “He likes dad better so you better watch or you’ll need to find another.” Taking a seat across from her sister, Lexa took in the damage done to the Staff Sergeant. Anya was sitting in the wheelchair, both legs removed from above the knee. The doctors had to take both but luckily were able to save Anya from paralysis. Anya had permanent nerve damage and will probably need assistance the rest of her life. Luckily when Anya was brought home and started going to PT at the Fort Meade VA Clinic, she slowly fell in love with Pvt. Raven Reyes who had also suffered from a spinal injury. Reyes took a bullet to the spine in which Anya had avenged, leading to a grenade going off at her feet causing her injury.    
  
“Lex, have you met the new art therapy lady? It’s Griffin’s daughter. She’s always here when you should be but don’t show. I think she should meet the woman who made sure her father’s body made it home.” Lincoln speaks up from his spot on the couch where his long time girlfriend Pvt. Octavia Blake is pressed into his side.    
  
“I’ve known her my whole life. I think it’d do you both some good. Plus, you could use a psych eval.” Lexa thinks about what Octavia says before taking a deep breath.   
  
“Quint.” He quickly helps the Corporal stand, Shadow stands and presses gently against her prosthetic for support.    
  
“Fine,” She speaks quietly, “But I swear, if this is another Bragg, I’m gonna make you all wish you were back in hell.” Corporal Woods makes her way to the psych wing where she follows the sound of soft classical music flow from one of the rooms. Shadow stands beside her in the doorway but Lexa can’t move. Her body is frozen as she takes in the blonde before her.    
  
Corporal Alexandria Elias Woods has never been stunned by anything like she is in this moment as Private Clarke Griffin dances in place, a brush set in the prosthetic hand, the almost haunting scene coming to life on the canvas at her fingertips. The blonde man holds the hand of a young girl as they walk together over what will be water. Lexa doesn’t miss that the little girl is holding her father’s hand with her left. Lexa’s brain can’t find the words as her mouth opens and closes itself once, twice, then a third time before it comes to her.   
  
“He was a good man and I only wish I could have brought him back to you, alive.” The blonde snaps around quickly at the voice. Lexa takes in oceans, as blue meet green. Their eyes refusing to break the connection. 

 

“Woods, I take it?” Lexa gives her a curt nod before Clarke continues. “You brought him home for us to give him a proper burial with his family and I couldn’t be more grateful, considering the circumstances that is. You didn’t come out of the fire fight unscathed either.” 

 

Clarke glances down at Lexa’s legs, raising an eyebrow at her prosthetic and the cane on her right. The blonde can see how heavily the brunette is relying on her service dog and cane to keep herself up, she quickly sets down her brush and strides over to pull a chair out for Lexa to sit.

 

“Don’t make me ask twice, soldier. I promise not to grill you; you need to take some weight off your leg or it’ll get irritated and you’ll continue to be a grumpy mess.” The smirk on Clarke’s face is contagious even though Lexa tries her hardest to scowl before taking a seat in the provided chair. Green eyes follow Clarke’s movements as she sits across from her. 

 

“Art therapy? Does it really work or is the Army paying you to finger paint all day and call it a job?” It’s Clarke’s turn to scowl at the beautiful woman, but the hints of a smile play at the corners of her mouth.

 

“I’ll have you know, many of those ‘tough’ guys that you hang out with, even Anya, enjoy this form of therapy. It’s a way to get your mind directly off the thoughts of what you’re feeling and been through. The act of painting and creating something beautiful helps your brain counteract the trauma. You can relive beautiful childhood memories or even your recent ones if you so choose. You’re not limited to painting a house with grass and a sun. Create what makes you feel good. And as you paint, I talk. I’ll ask you questions, mostly leading you to open up about things that otherwise your brain may shut down on or you’ll refuse to talk about. It’s not as bad you think, I can promise you that. If Quint enjoys it, I think you will too.” A grin forms on Lexa’s face as she watches the other woman’s lips. She takes in the way Clarke motions with her hands, radiating contentedness as she talks about something she’s passionate about and in the moment, Lexa realizes that she’s completely enthralled by the Private. 

 

“I guess I could give it a try, I was supposed to come in anyway for a session. Show me the way through my mind, love.” Lexa winks, attempting to stand until she feels a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Stay. I will bring you the supplies. I meant what I said, we don’t want you to overdo it on the leg. I know after I got home and started using my hand, it would be so sore, red and achy that I didn’t even think about wanting to paint. But I paced myself and gave myself time and now look at me. I also have a great recommended ointment if you ever want to try it.” The corporal obeyed, staying put as Clarke gathered the supplies and sat them on the table beside Lexa. At last, she pulled a shorter easel to stand in front of the brunette. 

 

“Thank you, Griffin. Now, don’t try to pry any secrets out of me. Or you’ll get a face full of this.” Lexa holds up a tube of orange paint, shaking it at her. Clarke can only shake her head and laugh at the soldiers antics. 

 

“You’re not what I expected, Woods. I’ve heard Octavia and Lincoln talk a lot about you and they paint a very different picture of you. Almost as fierce as Anya, honestly. But just being able to watch you, not as a psychologist but as a person, you’re kind. You have a huge heart and I bet you are the type of person to be a badass to prove a point even if it hurts you.” Lexa rolls her eyes in response, her focus on not blushing at the description of herself. 

 

“No psychoanalysis, Doc. Just painting.” The brunette doesn’t miss the blonde’s smile and continues painting. 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to continue this but I want to make sure I have people interested. Let me know!


End file.
